


||Hiraeth||

by Wheat_Byproducts



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: American Mafia, Mob Boss America, Mob Boss USSR, Multi, Russia is scared, Russian Mafia, Third is a bad person, Ussr is a horrible father, america isnt really that great either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat_Byproducts/pseuds/Wheat_Byproducts
Summary: After a raging gang war between the Soviets and the Allies ends up being too much for the NYPD to handle, they have to call backup. Enter Canada and Switzerland, two FBI agents that specialize in gang wars.But between a cutthroat capitalist and a communist dictator, Canada and Switzerland might not be able to get out with their own hidesWarningsViolence(duh)SwearingSmut??NazisimCommunismSlaveryThis is based on God Save our Foolish Sons by TheInevitableSense. If they don’t want this too be a thing then have them tell me!
Relationships: America/Russia (Anthropomorphic), America/USSR (Anthropomorphic), Canada/Russia (Anthropomorphic), France & United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 9





	||Hiraeth||

The small town Boston Familial Church was beautiful, Father Damien Lee thought. He stepped up to the oak podium, red and green light filtering through the stained glass and onto the lectern. Father Lee looked over his notes for today, there wasn’t much though, just a preach about Greed and Pride and then hand-outs. He looked about the church and saw the eighteen children gathered on the stand by the right and read over the daily song. As usual, old lady Marry was sitting in the front pew, she was Lee’s closest thing he had to family.

Then a newcomer walked in, he couldn’t see what he assumed to be a man’s face behind the hood he saw wearing. Most likely someone in the dumps that needs the word of god, he was always happy to help those sorts of people out. Father Lee had always been an accepting person so he didn’t bat an eye when some new people came in.

When a good amount of people gathered in the church, about five young looking boys came in with long overcoats that looked a bit too warm for the late spring sun. The boys shuffled in unison to one of the back pews.

After a small amount of hushed chatter between the five boys they stood up and began their walk to the lectern, something inside the Father told him to _run_ but then he was sucked out of his mind due to the boys reaching the stand.

Then he heard the gunshot.

The white of the church was stained red, and screams bounced off the walls. Lee saw men and women drop dead in the very place he called home. He wasn’t thinking when he pounced onto the man who was about to shoot old lady Marry, they tousselled a while before someone else shot him in the shoulder. He felt like a hot rod was stabbed into his right shoulder. He screamed and latched onto the wound, trying not to bleed out. Father Lee had a thought of playing dead, and it worked. 

“Did we get em?” asked a young boy, coat two sizes too big “no, I thought _you_ said USA would be here!” shouted a boy- no, _country,_ he had two red bands surrounding a white stripe. “She was supposed to be here, I don’t know why she isn’t!” 

“Take this up with boss, okay?”

The young man looked horrified, “ _Boss?!_ He’ll have me head!” The country sighed. “That’s what you get _Charels_.” they stated unapologetically . Another man jutted in “We need to get outta here before the rats come!”

They then promptly left, leaving a bloodbath behind them.

  
  
______  
  


Sorry this is short qwq I’m kinda testing things out


End file.
